Episode 2031 (30th November 1995)
Plot Rusty and Denise look miserable after spending a night at the Dingles. Nellie comments to Sam that it is "easy money". Chris is insisting on buying Rachel an eternity ring. She tells him that he doesn't have anything to prove to her. Caroline feels guilty as she is going away on holiday and leaving Kathy to cope with Nick and Alice. Kathy assures her that she will be fine. Nellie has made Denise and Rusty fried egg on toast, but unfortunately they are both vegans and have to leave it. They seem in a hurry to leave even though they were originally booked in for two nights. Denise is as polite as she can be when she tells Nellie that they are both free spirits and they just want to move on. Nellie insists that they let Butch show them round and they don't seem to have much choice. Frank and Kim discuss the forthcoming party. Kim is not looking forward to it - "the Dingles rinsing their wellies in the bidet". Frank is looking at it as a PR exercise to improve relations with the villagers. Kim makes a point of inviting Dave and Kathy. Terry is having second thoughts about helping Viv with the teenage disco. Caroline calls and asks Alan out for a walk. She obviously wants to talk. Rusty and Denise try and make their escape undetected by the Dingles. Unfortunately they choose to go through the pigsty. Jan and Ned look on in amazement as Butch and Nellie try to find them. Denise is clearly upset by her experience at the Dingles. She tells Jan and Ned that it was like spending the night with the Addams Family. Caroline and Alan discuss the Kim situation. They both wonder how long it will be before Frank finds out. Alan is upset to find out that Caroline is going to Tenerife with a widower that she met in Scarborough. He still thinks a lot about her. Ned tells Zak and Nellie that their guests have just left in a taxi, even though they are actually hidden in the back of his Land Rover. Nellie is disappointed. Chris has bought Rachel an eternity ring in Harrogate. Rusty and Denise get their own back on Terry for recommending Wishing Well Cottage. They order 11 pints of shandy and then leave in a taxi before paying. Kim tries to entice Dave again, but he resists. Terry and Eric joke about the Dingles bed and breakfast in front of Sam. Terry is selling the shandy off cheap. Viv is trying to convince Vic that if he is going to be the DJ at the village disco, he should actually play music that the kids will recognise and like. Sarah is buying a couple of bottles of wine. Viv asks if they are for a special occasion, but Sarah can't say as they must be for the secret wedding. Nick arrives back at Kathy's. He is not in a good mood. Jack tells Ned about Chris and Rachel's wedding and the fact that Frank does not know about it. Jack feels guilty. Frank hopes that Chris and Rachel will come to his party. He asks Kim if she fancies an early night, but she wants them to visit Nick. Biff has to pay for Seth and Betty to go out so that he can be alone with Linda. Jack and Sarah have no luck persuading Chris and Rachel to tell people about their wedding. Sam tells the rest of the Dingle family that everyone laughs at them in the Woolpack for being poor and irresponsible. Zak's solution is to go down to the Woolpack and spend the Hislops board money. Betty surprises everyone in the pub by telling Vic and Terry that they should be playing Blur, Oasis or Suede at the disco. She admits to reading Biff's magazines now and again. Zak orders a large round in the Woolpack. Seth unwisely tells Ned that Biff and Linda are alone over the road. Frank and Kim arrive at Kathy's. Kim gives Alice a doll. Ned storms into Keepers Cottage and drags Linda off telling Biff he won't have anybody taking advantage of her again. Cast Regular cast *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Nellie Dingle - Sandra Gough *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Joseph Tate - Oliver Young (uncredited) *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Kathy Bates - Malandra Burrows *Caroline Bates - Diana Davies *Alice Bates - Rachel Tolboys (uncredited) *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Kim Tate - Claire King *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Jan Glover - Roberta Kerr *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Linda Glover - Tonicha Jeronimo *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Emma Nightingale - Rachel Ambler *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby Guest cast *Rusty Hislop - Cliff Howells *Denise Hislop - Phillippa Howell Locations *Wishing Well Cottage - Yard and living room/kitchen *Mill Cottage - Living room *The Old School Tearooms - Interior and flat *Home Farm - Garden, office and sitting room *The Woolpack - Backroom, rear hallway/stairs and public bar *Holdgate Farm - Yard *Play area *Ogden of Harrogate Ltd - Exterior *James Street, Harrogate *Windsor's Village Store & Post Office - Shop floor *Emmerdale Farm - Farmhouse kitchen *Keepers Cottage - Living room Notes *Last appearance of Caroline Bates until 25th April 1996. Category:1995 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes